Replenishing circuits may be used for this purpose, including means for evaluating the amount of oil in the pump and means for measuring and replenishing, bringing into play hydraulic and electro-hydraulic components such as pumps, valves and electric valves as well as measuring means such as flow-meters, level sensors or pressure sensors.
Such devices are complicated and their operation as well as their regulation can be difficult.
Until now, the prior art did not include a supply or pumping device of simple construction enabling the removal of an accurately measured amount of fluid from a receptacle, as a function of an amount of fluid lost by an hydraulic installation.